


Thieves Make Do

by asexualizing (Specialcookies)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Smut, is it semi-public sex if there's someone over the phone while they're at it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specialcookies/pseuds/asexualizing
Summary: for the following requested prompt, that somehow just wrote itself today:"Lou is playing Xbox with Constance (who is at her flat) and they talk over headphones and deb comes home and she just really wants Lou??? And she's like can you pause it and Lou is like nah we playing live gotta finish so deb just goes down on her right there on the couch and lou has to keep quiet so Constance doesn't hear her."





	Thieves Make Do

**Author's Note:**

> i know i got like a bazillion other prompts in the waiting but this one just happened very fast.
> 
> the game Lou and Constance are playing is Sea of Thieves which I don't know much about dfjkghskdjfg

The weird thing is, she can only hear one voice behind the door, but she’s sure as fuck that Lou isn’t playing that game of hers on her own. Constance got her that Xbox for her birthday because she was tired of playing alone, and Lou jumped at the opportunity to play a pirate like she was a child dreaming of growing up to be one. Debbie doesn’t _hate_ the thing, but it’s been taking up a lot of Lou’s time since she got it. The excitement has yet to wear off, and some days Deb feels like watching Lou and Constance while they play as eighteen-century thieves is amusing, but some days Deb feels like she wants her girlfriend’s attention more than she gets it. Coming home today, it’s the latter. She’s been out following their real-life-thievery mark, learning his schedule by heart, and now, crossing the threshold to their loft and finding Lou intent on the animation playing across the canvas screen -- a pair of ridiculously big headphones with a microphone attached on her head, her bed head hair sticking up to all directions underneath it, covered in Debbie’s flannel pajamas -- she wants nothing more than to shed her clothes and crawl over Lou and let the warmth she radiates thaw her.

Lou barely gives her any notice when she says hi, and even after Debbie sheds her coat and gloves and hat, comes closer to Lou and says: “You seem cozy enough to eat,” she doesn’t divert her eyes away from the game, merely smiles and winks while her fingers move fast over the controller.

“Deb’s home,” she tells the microphone. A few seconds later, she tells Deb: “Constance says hi.”

When Debbie checks what’s going on in the game (not that she… Well, it’s not really her thing. And this shit had come a long way since she went to prison, not that she cares to understand the way exactly), Lou’s and Constance’s characters appear to be in the middle of an exciting fight to get ahold of an enemy’s ship.

“Oh good, you’re playing together even when she’s not here,” she murmurs to herself, and Lou’s caught up enough to not hear it, or at least not comment on it.

Taking off her boots, Debbie slumps on the couch next to Lou, snuggles as close as she possibly can without disturbing Lou, which she knows would lead to a scowling fit. “Looks exciting,” she says, settles for watching the fight play out, brings her legs up to wrap her arms around her shins and try to thaw herself.

“Want to turn up the heating?” Lou asks. “Nothing, I was talking to Deb. But maybe try and _not_ bring that mast down if you want that ship intact.” There are some intelligible words coming out of Lou’s headphones, and then Lou chuckles. “Maybe,” she says, and Deb doesn’t even have the energy to ask what did Constance say.

“I had other ideas in mind,” Deb answers Lou’s almost-forgotten question, and that, at least, makes Lou glance over to her briefly with a quirked, intrigued eyebrow.

“Give me twenty minutes? Yes, Deb again. Constance says you can’t fuck this up for us.”

Deb leans in close enough to whisper over Lou’s headphones in her ear. “And what does Constance think about me fucking you?”

“ _Nothing._ Jesus, hold on, I’ll be right back.” Then Lou presses some buttons before saying: “You know she doesn’t need to hear this,” but she’s smiling, small and inviting.

“You turned that thing off?” Debbie moves closer, facing Lou on her knees now, her hand on Lou’s thigh. She moves one headphone to the side, brings her mouth to Lou’s jaw, up to nibble at her earlobe.

Lou’s breath hitches. “Can’t really pause, Deb.” Her eyes are still on the screen, her fingers still moving. Debbie slides her hand higher on Lou’s thigh, and Lou opens her legs slightly. 

“Do you have to, for this?”

“What’s on your mind?”

“I miss your taste.”

Lou’s fingers slide the wrong way over the controller, and she curses. “I’m gonna have to turn this back on before Constance stops talking to me for a week.”

Dipping her tongue into Lou’s ear, Debbie hums. “Can you be quiet?”

Lou’s pretty little moan says that maybe not. “Do you want me to?”

“So, so badly.”

Resettling with her legs spread as wide and they can go, leaning back in her place, Lou grants Debbie another glance, her eyes glimmering and wide. She forgets the game for just a moment, long enough to give Debbie a wet, quick kiss, then puts her headphones back in place and says: “Let’s see how good I can be for you.”

Before Debbie can get on her knees between Lou’s thigh, she’s back in conversation with Constance.

“I’m here, hold off on the scolding. No, she just had some updates on our mark and I got a bit carried away. Yeah, _I know_.”

Debbie doesn’t wait for Lou to look down as she pulls down her pants. She knows she won’t have Lou’s hands in her hair, won’t have Lou’s sounds in her ears, won’t have Lou’s eyes looking at her as if she’s a wonder, but that’s a whole other category of a turn-on, somehow.

As she starts kissing her way up Lou’s thigh, Lou’s leg quivers, just enough for Debbie to feel it, and Debbie smiles against her skin and bites just enough for Lou’s breath to hitch again. “Careful,” she chides her and brings her mouth to the juncture of Lou’s thigh and hips, right at the line of her underwear, where she licks and snaps the band with her teeth. Lou talks in strained, laconic sentences as Debbie moves her nose across the fabric to press lightly against her outer lips, breathing hot where Lou’s damp. She kisses her there, soft, and Lou pushes towards her, tells Constance: “Cover me,” in what only Debbie can recognize as breathless.

“Don’t let me fuck this up for you,” Debbie whispers before pressing the flat of her tongue to Lou’s clit.

Lou’s good. As Debbie licks and licks over her underwear, dips her tongue inside as much as she can like that, she doesn’t falter, not enough for a person who isn’t feeling the jut of her hips, the slight twitch of her legs under Debbie’s palms. It’s barely in her voice, but she’s starting to drip, and Debbie can’t help but tell her how good she tastes. That gets to her enough for a curse to slip out, but by the sound of it, she manages to pretend it was because of the game.

Slowly, Debbie pulls down Lou’s underwear, waits a brief moment with her breath hovering over Lou’s exposed, hot cunt, and Lou mumbles: “Come on,” then: “Nothing’s wrong, Constance,” then, as Debbie plants a kiss to her bush, “Shit. No, nothing’s wrong.”

“Messy,” Debbie teases her, and Lou retorts by pressing her thighs to Debbie’s head, trying to push her mouth where she wants it. “You can’t be that messy, baby,” Debbie goes on, flicks the tip of her tongue in and out of Lou’s entrance. She pushes her legs apart again, settles more comfortably for this angle to work.

“I’m going around the -- “ Lou starts, but when Debbie licks a long line, over her labia up to her clit, wraps her lips around it and sucks gently, she’s cut off, takes a bit too long to finish. Debbie looks up to see her biting her lip hard after the words leave her mouth, a wrinkle between her eyebrows and her eyes threatening to fall shut.

Debbie spends long moments licking slowly over the nub, dipping down a few times until Lou’s juices are spilling over her chin, watching her movements play out across Lou’s face as she struggles to not let a telling sound out.

“Too much?” Debbie asks. Lou shakes her head, sliding lower in her seat. “You can be good?” Lou nods. “You have to keep talking.” Lou nods again.

“No,” she tells Constance, her voice lower and her accent more pronounced. Debbie lets her finish the sentence before diving back in. “We’re getting this ship, don’t give me that.”

Wrapping her arms around Lou’s thighs for balance, Debbie stops playing games; she presses the flat of her tongue against Lou, undulating, then buries her face as deep as she can, fucking Lou in quick strokes.

“Fuck,” Lou’s on the verge of moaning, her teeth gritted, but Debbie trusts that had something to do with the state of their battle, too. She holds Lou’s thighs tight, prevents her from moving her legs, and as she looks up to see Lou’s eyes teary with want, she pulls back a bit to flick the tip of her tongue rapidly against her clit. “You know,” she pants, kisses the inside of Lou’s thigh messily. “You’re sexy like this.”

Lou’s eyes flicker down to her before quickly returning to what she’s meant to be focusing on.

“You’re doing so good, aren’t you?”

Lou nods, heel digging to Debbie’s side in a silent request. 

“Are you winning over that ship?” Debbie asks with her mouth close to where Lou wants her, but not quite there.

“If you take that group on the upper deck down, I’ll close the deal for us,” she tells Constance, and that’s answer enough. “I’m fine, just concentrating,” she says in a clipped tone, probably in answer to why she went so quiet, and Debbie smirks, and licks in long strokes where Lou’s open and pliant for her.

Lou’s eyes fall shut, then, just long enough for her to do something that she didn’t intend to, and have to tell Constance to fuck off over the microphone. Debbie sucks harder at her clit, and Lou almost gives in and whines but catches the sound right before it’s too loud to hide.

“Are you close?” Debbie asks though she doesn’t really need the answer. Lou’s pulsing against her tongue and Debbie pushes inside again, swirls it.

Lou nods and shifts her hips along to Debbie’s rhythm, breathing long and labored through her nose.

“Can’t have you coming when Constance can hear.”

“Deb…” Lou lets out, and then: “She’s being irritating.”

Debbie pulls back, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, looks up, smug, at Lou. “Come on,” she says, brings one finger to tease over Lou’s entrance. Lou wears her bottom lip between her teeth.

“We’re getting there,” she says, and Debbie presses her nose against Lou’s clit as she pushes the tip of her finger inside. She licks where Lou’s trying to suck her finger deeper and doesn’t relent.

“Come on, baby. Almost done.”

The minutes stretch and Lou’s thigh shake violently, and then: “Thank fucking God. Talk to you later, bye.”

In a flurry, Lou throws her controller and headphones away, her hands coming to cradle Debbie’s head, not even pushing, just carding her fingers through her hair and holding tentatively, her body slumping where she seats and a drawn-out groan vibrating through her whole body as Debbie pushes two fingers inside of her, her tongue working on Lou’s clit.

“You’re positively diabolic,” she pants, pulling lightly at Debbie’s hair.

Debbie doesn’t stop to answer that. Lou lets herself loose, squirms and arches her back, breathes out in little moans that has Debbie picking up her pace just to hear them getting higher-pitched, more urgent.

When Lou uses her hand at the back of Debbie’s head to push her impossibly closer, Debbie knows she’s right the edge; she crooks her fingers the way she knows Lou loves, sucks on her clit, and Lou comes undone with a series of shocks that rock her whole body, her mouth hanging open as she cries some unintelligible words, and Debbie had never had another person make her feel this way when they were falling apart under her.

“Come up,” Lou pulls at her shirt, her head thrown back, her body still shaking occasionally. Debbie obliges, climbing to straddle Lou, kiss her and run sticky fingers over her jaw. “Hello there,” Lou says when she gathers her breath back, licks Debbie’s chin clean.

“Got your attention now?”

“Fully yours. Anything specific that you want?”

“Not really.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah. Just gonna steal some of your time, now.”

Lou laughs, still breathless, brings her mouth back to Debbie’s. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](https://straperine.tumblr.com/) if you need me!


End file.
